The Seventh Ranger: Provoked
by redhairedelf8
Summary: (Book two in the Seventh Ranger trilogy) The Board is set. The pieces are moving. June is preparing for war. But when one of her fellow Samurai is brutally murdered, and a dramtic change in leadership is made, June must battle her personal demons before facing the demons that hunt her.


THE SEVENTH RANGER SAGA:

PROVOKED.

The next few months was filled with preparations as if we were going to war. But in a twisted sort of way, we were. And it was my entire fault.

We began by evacuating the city. Jayden, Mike, and Kevin handled that. Emily and Mia met with the Tengen Monks, and they agreed to locate the citizens to a remote and Nighlok resistant housing complex. The people went along with it, but time was against me. After six months of quiet Nighlok activity, the people began to get restless. So we had no choice but to release them back into their homes.

It was the first week of June, ironically, when fortune began to favor me. I went on an early hike with Kevin. As he went ahead to take in the scenery, I knelt down to wash my face in a small babbling brook. I then heard a voice behind me. "Hello, Miss Anderson." Slowly I stood up and turned around. I clutched my morpher in my hoddie pocket, nearly gasping. It was a man, but he was the man who kissed me in my nightmare.

He stood four feet from me, clutching a sword and staring. His long black hair and long white coat flowed in the spring air. Frightened and curious about him, I answered his greeting. "Hello. Who are you?" he lowered his head, taking a step forward. I wasn't sure, but I could swear I saw him grin. "My name is Deker," he began. He stepped closer, and I could feel myself being pulled, as if I was attracted to him. He continued with, "For over a year you've wanted something, but can never get it." I shot him a confused look, not responding. "And that, fair lady, is Crysus." I felt my mouth drop. "How did you"- "know?" he interrupted. "I've known for a while." He was three inches from me now. I had to accept that he was a beautiful man. "What do you know about Crysus?" I asked. Deker caressed my face. "I have the location for his next attack. But I'm not giving it up so easily." He stepped away as I glared. "What are you talking about?" His eyes slowly moved up and down my body. "I know what you want, but to get it, you need to satisfy what I want." I gritted my teeth. Why do I have to be so appealing to a Nighlok? "When and where?" I chocked out. "About a mile from here is an old cabin. Meet me there tonight at sunset. And wear red." And just like that, he was gone.

I waste no time in telling Kevin what happened as soon as I found him. We ran back to the house together. The team was playing pi-sho in the living room when I rapidly told them everything. Jayden seemed the most persistent as to trying to convince me that his was a trap, but I fought them all. "Jayden's right June," whined Mike. Emily seemed deep in thought as she blurted out "Why would he make his move now?" Ji went into the library and came out with a thick book. "Maybe it isn't a trap," he said. We all huddled around him, looking at the pages. Ji looked at me as he spoke.

The illustrations were that of a family. There were two boys. One blonde, the other dark haired. The drawings told the tale Ji was speaking of.

"When Deker was fully human, he had a brother. But it was a bitter sibling rivalry. Their father was a master Samurai swordsman. Their mother was a symbol master. They both expected much from their children. That brother was Crysus. He was the younger child. The pressure continued on through their lives, causing them to fight constantly. Their father would punish them by releasing them into the wild to hunt each other. He treated them like animals. Crysus enjoyed the power, but Deker hated it. He was an expert at fighting and received all the praise from his parents, but Crysus was always struggling to please his parents. He was strong, but deep down, he was weak. His mind was unraveling every day; until he finally snapped." "What happened?" asked Mia. Ji looked her in the eye. "He killed them."

"Yes, Crysus murdered his parents in there sleep. Deker found him standing over the bodies, covered in blood, holding his fathers sword. The panic began to sink in. the bodies were buried, and no one knew what happened. It wasn't until Crysus was twenty-three years old that he left his brother and wandered the world. One night, he became very sick in the wild. And that's when a Nighlok named Serrator appeared. He offered Crysus healing in exchange for his soul. When he agreed, Serrator changed him. But there was a glitch in his magic. Crysus could still summon his human soul at any time. He gained the ability to teleport. When Xandred discovered him, he made him his top servant. Crysus finally found the praise he longed for through the mouth of a Nighlok."

Ji closed the book as I started pacing. "Look guys," I said "I know this goes against everything a Samurai stands for, but this is my chance to get Crysus and end this before more people die." Jayden hung his head, but everyone eventually agreed. Emily helped me pick out a beautiful blood red corset dress. I curled my hair and dabbed some perfume behind my ears. This whole thing was crazy, but I knew just to get near Crysus, I would have to do something crazy. After putting on a red hooded cloak from an old Halloween costume, I headed out the door.


End file.
